No One WIns
by TryingFlashback
Summary: Over the summer Santana made a huge mistake, one that might cost her a chance at Rachel, but it doesn't stop her from trying. pezberry endgame with brittana and quinntana, g!pSantana
1. Chapter 1

**This is a g!peen Santana story, with references to possible sexual assault, that being said this is also relatively smutty. If you're still with me enjoy.**

I wanted to take it back. Every time I saw her there was a fleeting feeling of regret, I could see it in her eyes. I remembered how she looked that night. I had to erase it from my mind. I was wasted, I was high too, I didn't even remember what _really_ happened, I just knew she hated my guts. I just knew that I hurt her somehow.

It wasn't fair, not really at least. Not to her and certainly not to me. How was I supposed to ask for forgiveness if I didn't know what I'd done? It happened over the summer, this was a new year, it was supposed to be a new start.

"Hey." I looked over my shoulder and saw Quinn approaching. I'd been waiting for her to get out of class, we were supposed to meet Brittany after school today before their cheer practice to figure out what we were going to do tonight.

This is the one Friday during the whole football season that there's not a game, which meant there would be parties everywhere. I didn't even have soccer practice, my coach knew we'd just be itching to get out of there anyway. "Hey so what'd you hear from Puck?" I asked Quinn as we headed for the cheerleader's locker room.

"Let's go to his place, that's where everyone's going anyway. Wanna meet us after practice?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'll grab you guys something to eat and then come back up here." I told her. Quinn smiled and headed into the locker room. I turned around, just in time to see that she was still there. She'd been watching us, I knew it all along. "Hey, you got a problem?" I asked her from across the hall. She ignored me, and continued packing her backpack like I wasn't even there.

I walked over towards her and leaned against the locker beside her. "I asked you a question." She continued ignoring me. I got so fed up with her that I slammed her locker shut, and that's when she finally looked at me. "You got a hearing problem?"

"Santana, leave me alone." I was so done with this. She never told me what I did, she just ignored me, or glared at me. She never actually spoke to me.

"Why?" She looked away from me and pulled her backpack over her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry for what I-."

"Don't finish that sentence. Sorry isn't enough, you don't even know what you did." Rachel snapped. "Either way, I guess it doesn't matter-."

"It does matter, because you're the only one who knows what happened, and you won't even tell me." I reached out, just to touch her arm just to show her that I did care, but she pulled away from me.

"What matters most is that I know what you are, I know you were drunk and high, but somewhere deep inside you liked that feeling. You're controlling, you crave power-."

"Fuck you Rachel." I said bluntly.

"Well that night you wanted to." She wanted to walk away, to just leave it at that, but that was not going to happen.

"You wanna go to a party tonight?" I asked her. She looked like she was going to punch me right then and there. "Come on Rachel." I grabbed her arm and held her there. "It'll be fun."

"In your dreams." Rachel yanked her arm away and left me standing there wondering what my true motives were. Wondering if I could ever do anything to change that night. Wondering if I cared to.

"Brittany!" Quinn yelled as she put on her makeup in my bathroom. I was sitting there on the ledge watching her, when Brittany came skipping in.

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"Tell San, not to get drunk tonight." Quinn urged Brittany. Honestly, I couldn't tell who looked more beautiful tonight, Quinn or Brittany. Quinn was wearing a little black dress, with four inch heels to, as she put it, make her ass look fab. Brittany just wore a black vest with nothing but a bra under it, and short shorts, with high top shoes on. They were dressing to impress, I just wanted to hang out with some people and drink.

"Don't drink tonight." Brittany said with zero hint of seriousness. Quinn put on her lipstick while Brittany danced spontaneously in the corner. I kept my eyes on Quinn for a moment, if she was going for sexy then she hit the mark perfectly.

"Like what you see?" Quinn joked, I just nodded. "I can tell." Quinn's eyes went down to my crotch and I quickly slid off the counter and went into the other room, trying to cover myself. "San." Quinn said as she came into my bedroom. "Need help?" I shook my head no as I sat down on my bed. It would be fine, it would go away in a second.

"No, I'm alright, let's go." Brittany skipped out of the room and pulled me up to my feet. She and I walked hand and hand out of my house. Quinn, of course, took the front while Brittany got in the back. I didn't mind driving, even if it meant we'd probably have to stay the night at Puck's because I always drank too much anyway. "Britt, you've got so much energy." I told her as she sang to some Madonna song and continued to dance in the back.

"I just wanna dance." Brittany said with a grin. "Will you guys dance with me?"

"Course we will B." Quinn assured her as I pulled into Puck's driveway. Brittany got out of the car first, and she didn't even wait for Quinn and I to follow her, which as it turned out was a good thing. The place was packed, and I could hardly see much of anything, but Quinn held onto my hand until we reached the kitchen. "So many fucking people." Quinn grabbed two cups and began fixing us drinks.

"Let me make it." I said trying to take over, but Quinn pushed me away.

"No." Quinn said stubbornly. She handed me the cup when she was finished and smiled as I polished off the drink in a matter of seconds. "Show off." Brittany came running into the room a moment later, grabbing my hand and pulling me out onto the dance floor. I didn't even get a chance to toss my plastic cup somewhere, Brittany was already moving against my body relentlessly.

There were times when I wondered if Brittany knew how hot she was, right now, it was obvious Brittany knew what she was doing to my body. She bent over all the way to the ground, and moved her ass against my crotch, slowly making her way back up to a standing position. It's not until I felt someone's hand rubbing against my hard-on that I'm jolted into a state of awareness. I glanced over my shoulder, only to spot Quinn, who had a mischievous look on her face as she moved her body against me and continues to rub her hand against me.

Brittany's enjoying herself, but Quinn wants all my attention. She kept squeezing my cock until I turned around and even then I could tell she wanted more. "Quinn." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She breathed out.

"Let's get out of here." Brittany wouldn't care, she was already dancing with other people. Quinn didn't even answer, we were heading back into the kitchen already, my hands were all over her body. My lips against her neck, her hand on my zipper.

"I want this inside me." Quinn said. She grabbed the front of my shirt and sucked on my bottom lip. "I don't fucking care how you want me, on my knees, on my back…on all fours." I was getting harder by the minute, I could feel my breathing quicken. "Tell me how you want me." Quinn said as she spun around and looked over her shoulder at me. I pressed against her backside, thinking about all the things I could do to her right now.

"Like that." I whispered in her ear. I heard someone clear there throat, and I turned away and spotted Rachel standing there, looking both nervous and disgusted. I turned back to Quinn. "Go upstairs, take off your dress, get on the bed and wait for me, okay?" Quinn nodded and left the room quickly, stumbling a little as she started for the step. "You showed."

"Not for you, Kurt wanted to go, so I said I'd accompany him." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottle of vodka, taking two big gulps before I set the bottle down. "Careful Santana, if you drink too much then you won't be able to get it up." I rushed over and smacked the cup out of Rachel's hand, covering her mouth before she could even protest.

"I told you to shut the fuck up about any of that." Rachel was one of three people at the school who knew about my secret. Quinn and Brittany were the only others. I couldn't believe that someone as low on the food chain as Berry knew about it, but there was nothing I could do to change that. "And for the record, I can get it up just fine."

"You're disgusting." I took a step away from Rachel and smirked.

"You were the one watching Quinn and I, maybe that turns you on. You can come upstairs with us, you wanna watch?" Rachel tried to smack me, but I caught her wrist before she could even try. "I like it rough sweetheart, but not that rough. How do you like it?"

"Consensual." Rachel said before brushing by me and going out the back screen door. I had no choice but to follow her. I chased her all the way out towards the street, she could hear me following her but she didn't stop.

"Rachel, what the hell?" I grabbed her hand to try and get her to slow down, but she pulled away, more forcibly this time.

"If you touch me one more time, I'm calling the police. I will press charges against you, I'll tell everyone what you did, and they'll know what a monster you really are." I was taken aback, sure we'd gotten into small arguments, but Rachel had never said something like that.

"Did I…" I looked around for a moment. "I didn't ra…you know what I'm trying to say."

"Say it Santana. Just say it."

"Did I rape you?" I asked her. She looked down at the ground and shook her head no. "What did I do?"

"Clearly you moved on, you've forgotten it, but I haven't…so it's nothing." I wasn't going to take that, we had to speak about it or it would never go away.

"Look I…I'm sorry for acting like a jerk around you. I thought that you were like just complaining or something I didn't realize that I…really hurt you." I sounded stupider than I've ever sounded in my entire life, but at least now, Rachel was listening to me. "I can take you home."

"Isn't Quinn waiting for you?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"She can wait, I just want to make sure you get back alright." She nodded and we kept walking. "Rachel." I asked after a long time.

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you told anyone?" I asked her.

"Because if my father's found out then they'd press charges-."

"No, not about that. About…my secret." I could feel Rachel's eyes on me so I looked away.

"Because I don't want you to feel the shame that I feel every day." Rachel said quietly.

"You should hold it over me, I would if I were in your shoes. You should hate me too, I'd feel the same way." Rachel didn't respond, so we just kept walking in silence. I guess we were so stuck in our own worlds that we didn't even realize that we'd made it back to her house. We stopped at the door, it felt odd to be here with her.

"Well this is sufficiently weird." I muttered.

"It's not exactly my ideal night." Rachel added.

"What would be your ideal night?" I asked curiously. Rachel didn't seem to want to answer at all. Her hand was on her door and she was about to just go in and leave me standing there. "Sorry…um, I guess I should…"

"Thank you." That made me stop in my tracks. "For walking me home."

"Yeah." She'd already closed the door. "Any time."

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows. I just want to let everyone know and maybe remind a few that this is a smut fic, I said it would be pezberry endgame, but if people want me to change it so that it doesn't just come up under the pezberry tag then I'd be more than welcome to. Also there will be heavy quinntana and brittana, so really if that bothers you I'd urge you not to read this. If you're still with me, read on. **

"You'd better win." I looked to Quinn and gave her my best smile. This was my favorite time of the season. Before every game, I would just go on the field before everyone, dribble the soccer ball around, and Quinn would come and talk with me. The whole cheer squad was already there, a few parents too, the rest of my teammates still on the sidelines getting their gear on. I always felt at ease, always.

"No pressure, huh?" Quinn smiled and nudged me.

"You owe me." She said. "I was waiting upstairs for you for like thirty minutes, and I was naked. So yeah, pressure's on, cause if you lose…then I'll be sad. Don't make me sad, okay?" I nodded and passed the ball to Amy who'd just started jogging onto the field. "Are your parents here?" I looked into the crowd and spotted my parents. Quinn saw them too and waved.

"Okay, I gotta go warm-up, see you after?" Quinn nodded and leaned in, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran back over to the cheerleaders.

"Good luck San!" Brittany yelled before practicing her backflips. It wasn't until that very moment that I spotted Rachel walking up into the stands. That was, hopefully, the only unexpected thing that happened tonight.

The warm-up was quick, our coach wanted to talk with us about how important this game was. It was against Washington High and it was our first conference game. Amy and I, were the leading goal scorers on the team, and tonight we both had to be on our game, otherwise we'd lose.

The game started kind of slow, Amy had a shot on goal which was a good sign and the ball stayed on their side of the field for the most part. It wasn't until the 37th minute that Amy made the perfect cross and I took a shot from the top of the box and scored.

I could hardly hear the crowd, I was so in my own head. Amy jumped on me and I spun her around. I blew two kisses, one to Quinn and one to Brittany. From there it was a blur, and the final score ended up being 1-0 us. Our coach didn't even keep us late in the locker room, so when I went back to the bleachers, all the students, parents, and my friends were there waiting for us.

"Was that goal for me or Brittany?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"Me, duh." Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Awesome game."

"Thanks Britt." I whispered in her ear before my mom and dad came over to congratulate me. "I thought you guys had some lame business endeavor to attend."

"We did, but we thought you were slightly more important." My dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"Only slightly." My mom joked. I was about to hug her when Rachel walked up to me and gave me a tense smile.

"Hey, um…really great game." She was gone just like that, and I didn't know what to do or say. Everyone was looking at me with confused eyes, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Rachel! Wait!" I glanced at my parents. "Adios mama y papa, see you tomorrow." I kissed them both before I jogged after her, surprised that she'd made it to the parking lot so fast. "Hey." I grabbed her shoulder and she turned to face me. "Um…everything alright. I mean, you just…"

"Everything's fine." She said quickly.

"I never quite took you for the type of girl to be into sports."

"There's a type?" I felt like I was putting my foot into my mouth more often than not at this point.

"No just-."

"I'm at every game. I do photos for the yearbook." It was only now that I'd noticed her camera. I felt like a complete idiot. She wasn't here to see me, she was just here out of obligation. "So I guess you should go and celebrate then, with your friends and everything."

"Yeah I guess." Rachel started to walk away again. "But you could come with us too. I mean it's not a big thing. The team, friends, booze whatever. I bet some of the girls would want to see the photos you took, you know?" Rachel seemed to be thinking about it, really contemplating the idea. "What do ya say? Come on." For the first time in a very long time, she smiled, it was genuine, I'd seen it before I just couldn't remember when.

"Okay. Yeah, sure." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Should I drive-?"

"No, I'll take you." I offered. "I'll just drive you back after the party, is that okay?" Rachel nodded just as Brittany came up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey." She whispered, all the while watching Rachel.

"Hey." I whispered back before she let go. "Um, Rachel's coming with us to Amy's." I told Brittany.

"Awesome!" Brittany exclaimed as she grabbed Rachel's hand and they started walking towards my car. I was about to follow when Quinn stopped me.

"Um, what's with? You don't owe her anything." Quinn assured me.

"I was a jerk to her yesterday. It's not a big deal, we're just hanging out anyway." I wrapped my arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her close to me. "And anyway, I'm all yours tonight." I leaned in to kiss Quinn, but she pulled back quickly and giggled.

"Everything's on my terms." She said before biting her bottom lip and dragging me towards my car. We got in, Brittany and Rachel were already in the back chatting about dancing or something along those lines. "So Rachel…how'd you enjoy the game?"

"It was great." Rachel said. A small smile formed on my lips.

"Isn't Santana so good?" Quinn asked. Quinn was leaning over the gearshift, she must have been looking directly at Rachel making her feel like she was being interrogated.

"Yeah, she's really amazing." Rachel replied. Quinn nudged me and pinched my cheek.

"I personally think Santana's super-hot when she's playing-."

"Quinn stop." I warned the blonde sitting next to me. "Quinn acts like a weirdo when she's off her meds." I joked to lighten the mood. Quinn punched my shoulder, but both Brittany and Rachel were already laughing. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, letting only a few moments pass before she rested her hand on my thigh. I wanted to squirm away from her though, but I didn't have much of a choice.

We arrived at Amy's house, and Brittany was quick to get out of the car. Rachel, I assume, was waiting for me. Quinn leaned over and kissed me, it was so sudden that even after a few seconds I didn't notice her tongue was in my mouth. I pulled back prematurely, even though I wanted to kiss her for longer. Quinn got out of the car and followed Brittany, and I turned and gave Rachel a smile before we got out together.

"So since, I'm driving you back to the parking lot I'm defs not drinking, but you can if you want." I told Rachel as we entered the house. Amy walked up to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Dude, three dates? Come on, you're not gonna even share?" Amy questioned playfully. Amy held out a beer towards Rachel.

"Hey not this one, go bother Quinn." I suggested. Amy frowned and walked off towards the hoard of people playing flip-cup. "If you want a drink I'll get you one, but Amy's cocky as shit, so I didn't want her getting any ideas about you."

"But you're cocky." Rachel told me.

"Not cocky, confident, there's a difference you know." Rachel arched an eyebrow like she didn't believe a word I'd said so far. I smiled and spotted two open spots on the couch with at least half of my team was seated near. Rachel and I walked over and sat down next to one another. "Hey guys, Rachel took some picks from the game, wanna see them?" Everyone perked up and waited patiently for Rachel to pull out her camera.

Rachel stood up and walked towards the center and everyone crowded around her so they could see. Rachel handed her camera to Flynn and went to return to her seat when Amy pushed Rachel towards me. Rachel fell on my lap, hitting my crotch with her hand on the way down.

Every inch of my body urged me to howl out in pain, but I couldn't, it would draw all the attention to me. "Are you okay?" Rachel was about to get up, but I held onto her wrist so she wouldn't move, I needed some form of cover.

"Jesus that hurt like a bitch." I muttered as I held myself through my pants. "Oh my god."

"I'm really really sorry." I wasn't upset with her, I just couldn't think about anything else except the pain. "Um do you need anything?"

"I uh…could you just like walk in front of me?" Rachel nodded and we swiftly got to our feet. I held her hand, partially for support, partially so no one could see what else I was holding. We went into the bathroom and Rachel closed the door for me. "Jeez were you going for a punch or something?" I joked as I turned away from her and tried to rearrange myself to relieve some of the pain and pressure.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I'd hit you. How much does it hurt?" Rachel asked moving closer to me. I unbuttoned my pants and pushed my hands under my briefs.

"I feel like I've been shot." I mumbled. Rachel didn't speak for a while, to the point where I had to turn to make sure she was still there. "What?" I asked her because she was just staring at me.

"Are you and Quinn dating?" She asked bluntly.

"Psh yeah right, where'd you get that bullshit?" I asked her.

"Um from that one time when you kissed her in the car right in front of me." Rachel replied.

"Quinn's like…my-."

"Fuck buddy?" Rachel questioned. I was surprised by that, Rachel had a reputation for being kind of pure. "I'm not judging I was just curious. You don't have to answer."

"Well what about you? Got a boyfriend or something?"

"No one's really interested in me." Rachel told me.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't put out, because I'm not like Quinn who's so open and free about her sex life." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice I could tell.

"Well you don't have to put out. It's not a big thing for a lot of people." I explained to her.

"Truthfully, the farthest I ever went was with…you." I looked down at the ground, ashamed for whatever it is I did. I stood up, I'd been in here long enough, I really should've been gone by now. "Um your zipper." I looked down and went to zip up my pants, but of course they got stuck on the fabric of my briefs.

"Shit." I muttered as I struggled to pry the fabric loose.

"Do you need help?" I should've said no, but honestly it was kind of nice to have Rachel be this close to me when a day ago she wanted me dead. Rachel held the zipper in between two fingers, and reached for the fabric with her other hand. Every few seconds, the back of her hand would graze my shaft, and I'd struggle to remain silent and not say something to make her feel uncomfortable.

"This is really hard." Rachel whispered as she looked up at me.

"Um yeah." I fought the blush that threatened to cover my face. "Here, I think I can get it, you don't have to." I pulled back and practically ripped my briefs from my zipper and zipped up my pants. I was in the process when Quinn walked into the room.

"What the fuck?" Quinn snapped.

"Quinn calm down, nothing happened." Rachel was already backing away before Quinn could say anything else. "I um…"

"Rachel, can you give us a moment?" Quinn asked with faux sweetness. Rachel clearly didn't want to get in the middle of anything so she left without protest. "Are you serious?" I leaned against the sink and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're hard, did you know that?" Quinn asked.

"Whatever-."

"Not whatever, did Rachel make you hard?" Quinn questioned with a laugh. "What about her turned you on?"

"Nothing." I assured Quinn.

"Do you think she's a virgin? I bet she is." Quinn started. "She's probably tight as hell, huh?" Quinn began unbuttoning my pants and then pulling down my zipper. "Harder by the second."

"Are you just going to tease me or what?" Quinn slid down to her knees and kissed my cock through my briefs. I pulled down my pants further and Quinn opened her mouth and ran her tongue over my shaft through my briefs, occasionally sucking and moaning against me. "Come on Quinn stop messing around."

Quinn looked up at me and smirked, just as she pulled down my briefs. She wrapped her lips around me, moving her head back and forth at a menacingly slow pace. I ran my fingers through her hair trying not to push her towards me harder. I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed into Quinn's mouth until she choked against me and I had to pull out. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and came a moment later, Quinn sucking my pulse point as came down from my orgasm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I kissed Quinn.

"For what?" Quinn questioned.

"For being so rough."

"I like when you're rough with me, never stop baby." Quinn grabbed the front of my shirt and kissed me until I couldn't breathe.


End file.
